finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cloud of Darkness/Dissidia (PSP)
|englishva=''TBA'' }} The Cloud of Darkness is one of the main characters on the side of Chaos in Dissidia Final Fantasy. She is a powerful, heartless being, whose goal is to destroy all that exists and turn everything into darkness. Attire Cloud of Darkness's original outfit is based on her Amano artwork, while her alternate outfit features a blue cape instead of a red one. Her crystallized version is colored green. Story Destiny Odyssey III The Cloud of Darkness is first seen talking to Kefka. She doubts that they can use Terra, but Kefka says otherwise, claiming that her powers are the real thing. He tries to persuade how useful she can be, by demonstrating her powers like last time. Some time later, Terra gets kidnapped after she fought against the Onion Knight, who is then barraged with magic attacks by the Cloud of Darkness. She then teleports away, but not before insulting the Knight verbally, saying that he is to blame for her hardships and that he is too weak save her. They meet again later in the World of Darkness, where the Cloud of Darkness is standing over an unconscious Terra, proclaiming that the girl is of no use to her. The Knight arrives and offers to take Terra's place, only to fool the Cloud and fight her head on. The Knight then fights the Cloud of Darkness, saying that, even though it's his policy to not fight someone stronger then him, he will fight. The Cloud of Darkness lost, and fades away. Destiny Odyssey VI When Cloud and Terra encounter Kefka to find the Onion Knight, the Cloud of Darkness teleports in. However, the Knight appears and teams up with Cloud, giving Terra the chance to fight Kefka one-on-one. Shade Impulse After Cosmos is killed, the Cloud of Darkness states that she will put everything to sleep with her hand. However, the Onion Knight appears, saying that all is not over yet. She asks him why he still opposes her, now Cosmos is gone and that there nothing for him to protect, to which the Knight replies that Cosmos is still in his heart. They engage in battle, and the Onion Knight wins. After she lost the battle, the Cloud of Darkness tells the Knight that it's too late, claiming that they cannot stop the current of change. The Knight replies that he's listening to his heart and won't run away, because the determination of his friends encourage him to move forward. The Cloud of Darkness then comments that living creatures are fascinating and that she will be waiting in the rifts of the Void. She then dissappears into the darkness, going back to sleep. Battle In battle, Cloud of Darkness is described as a "HP Breaker", as she uses a wide array of powerful darkness-themed attacks to drain the opponent's life. Her Brave attacks are attacks of her tentacles, and they consist of only two sets of three attacks that vary according with the timing of the times the circle button is pressed. Brave Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode Cloud of Darkness's EX Mode features her in-game appearance from Final Fantasy III. When in EX Mode, Cloud of Darkness can immediately stop an opponent's attack while in execution by executing an HP attack. Her EX Burst, Super Cannon Wave, requires the player to hold down to charge a bar up to 120% in order to severely damage the enemy with her signature attack, Particle Beam. Releasing the button too late will result in the bar dropping to 80% and a weaker attack. Equipment Cloud of Darkness is able to equip Rods, Staffs, Robes, Clothes, Bracelets, Headresses, and Hats. Exclusive Weapons Category:Dissidia Characters